Cerberus-Tagesnachrichten - März 2010
< Archiv Februar 2010 | Archiv März 2010 | Archiv April 2010 > März 2010 - Woche Eins 01.03.2010 Die Dreharbeiten zu dem Weltraumepos "Nekyia-Korridor" wurden heute unterbrochen, als Hauptdarstellerin Kate First wutentbrannt den Drehort verließ. Ein Mitschnitt ihres Ausbruchs tauchte im Extranet auf, und Regisseur Morgan Bierster versichert, es handele sich nicht um einen weiteren gefälschten PR-Gag. "Wenn wir kostenlose Werbung wollten, hätten wir sie nackt rumkeifen lassen", witzelte er. Drehbuchautor Eddie Karbeti wurde eingeflogen, um Veränderungen am Skript einzuarbeiten, die das wild gewordene Sternchen beruhigen sollen. Karbeti bekam den Auftrag, nachdem sein Vorgänger Stan Kirbus beim 28. Umschreiben dauerhafte Nervenschäden in beiden Handgelenken davongetragen hatte. Er muss sich jetzt beeilen, denn der Mietvertrag für das Masseneffekt-Feld, das als Kulisse dient, läuft in drei Tagen ab. 02.03.2010 Dalatrasse Narra aus der Kolonie Mannovai hat sich heute einer Magenoperation unterzogen, bei der ein Polyp entfernt wurde. Der Eingriff dauerte zwei Stunden und es wird erwartet, dass die salarianische Matriarchin morgen am späten Abend ihre Pflichten wieder wahrnimmt. Einer ihrer Ärzte, Jiahe Urc, hat bestätigt, dass der Polyp gutartig war und überhaupt nur aufgrund einer leichten Entzündung bemerkt wurde, die der Dalatrasse Schmerzen verursacht hatte. Vor der Operation unterzeichnete Narra ein Dokument, in dem sie ihre Macht an Vize-Dalatrasse Husaru übertrug, da sie während des Eingriffs unter Vollnarkose stehen würde. 03.03.2010 Die Jagd auf Skye Turnick hat heute ein flammendes und tragisches Ende genommen. Nach einem anonymen Hinweis umstellten GSV-Einheiten eine Anlage auf der Insel Ness. Die Cerberus-Agenten versuchten erst zu kämpfen und wollten dann mit den Jägern fliehen, die sie schon bei der Befreiung von Turnick benutzt hatten. Panzerbrechende Raketen brachten einen der Jàger direkt über der Anlage zum Absturz. Der andere wurde in etwas größerer Entfernung abgeschossen und stürzte auf ein Heim für jugendliche Ausreißer. Die Feuerwehr versucht derzeit, das Inferno unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Zwei GSV-Agenten wurden dabei getötet, sechs verletzt, und etwa elf Menschen aus dem Heim wurden ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Über ihren Zustand ist noch nichts bekannt. Die GSV gibt keine Einzelheiten über die Verbindung zu Cerberus bekannt, hat aber bestätigt, dass beide Piloten der Jäger bei den Umstürzen ums Leben gekommen sind. 04.03.2010 Die Nationen der Erde erwarten heute Abend voller Spannung die Anhörung der Allianz in der Sache Ford gegen Huerta, dem ersten Fall, in dem eine Führungspersönlichkeit der Menschen rekonstruierende Datenspeicher eingesetzt hat, um ihre Gehirnfunktionen zu erhalten und physisch in der Lage zu bleiben, ihre Pflichten zu erfüllen. Regierungssprecherin Lisa Ford hatte daraufhin Klage gegen Huerta eingeleitet und das letzte Jahr seiner Amtszeit für illegal erklärt. Nach einem Schlaganfall war der Präsident eineinhalb Stunden lang klinisch tot und lag in Kryostase, bevor seine Gehirnfunktionen vollständig auf einen Computer übertragen wurden. Welchen Schaden seine Erinnerungen dabei genommen haben, wurde nie völlig geklärt. Die Amtsnachfolge ist in den Vereinigten Staaten von Nordamerika so geregelt, dass bei Huertas Tod die Macht auf den Vizepräsidenten übergeht. Regierungssprecherin Ford hätte dann während des letzten Jahres das Amt des Vizepräsidenten bekleidet. 05.03.2010 R&B-Sängerin Lady Sweat ist im Alter von 24 Jahren in einem Krankenhaus auf Charon verstorben. Die selbsternannte "härteste Arbeiterin im Showgeschäft" und "Musikbotschafterin der Erde" war in einem Passagierkreuzer auf dem Rückflug von Mannovai, als Solaraktivitäten einen Protonensturm auslösten. Protonen durchdrangen die Hülle des Schiffes, und als der Kreuzer das Charon-Portal erreichte, waren alle an Bord bereits der Strahlenkrankheit erlegen. Die Behörden vermuten, dass die Spuren von Alkohol, Kokain und Maxx, die bei der Autopsie in allen Passagieren gefunden wurden, dazu beigetragen haben, dass sie nicht mehr dazu in der Lage waren, sich in den strahlengeschützten Bereich des Kreuzers zu begeben. 06.03.2010 Promi-Sternchen Aish Ashland ist heute Abend wegen ihrer Kommentare über den Tod von Leila Montrose, besser bekannt als Lady Sweat, ins Kreuzfeuer geraten. "Der Vorfall zeigt nur, dass man unter Drogeneinfluss kein Raumschiff fliegen sollte", witzelte sie. "Man muss da schon ein bisschen Verantwortung zeigen. Deshalb schnupfe ich nur an sicheren Orten, wie einem Polizeirevier oder einem Gerichtsgebäude." Ihr Bewährungshelfer verweigerte jeglichen Kommentar. 07.03.2010 Die Vorräte des Impfstoffes gegen bakterielles Affenfieber sind auf vielen Planeten in der ganzen Galaxie zur Neige gegangen. Das Citadel-Komitee zur Krankheitsprävention hat diese Woche bekannt gegeben, dass die Produktion des Impfstoffes langsamer vonstatten geht als erwartet. Statt der geplanten 95 Milliarden Dosen, die bis letzten Monat hergestellt werden sollten, waren es nur 70 Milliarden. Schuld waren "herstellungsbedingte und logistische Schwierigkeiten". Gesundheitsämter werden galaxieweit mit Anrufen besorgter Bürger überschwemmt, die wissen möchten, woher sie den Impfstoff bekommen können. Das CKKP warnt vor dem Versuch, es sich auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu besorgen: Es handelt sich dabei meist um Fälschungen. März 2010 - Woche Zwei 08.03.2010 Das kontroverse Enthüllungs-E-Buch "Strafbare Fahrlässigkeit: Der Citadel-Rat und die wahre Geschichte der Geth-Bedrohung" ging gestern um Mitternacht in den Verkauf und wurde überall von Verschwörungstheoretikern und Regierungskritikern begeistert aufgenommen. "Fahrlässigkeit" wurde von einem Offizier der C-Sicherheit verfasst, der persönlich für die Sicherheit der Asari-Ratsherrin Tevos zuständig ist. Darin wird behauptet, der Citadel-Rat habe schon lange vor dem Angriff auf Eden Prime gewusst, dass die Geth außerhalb des Perseus-Nebels aktiv waren. Wie jetzt bekannt wurde, dienen andere Enthüllungen, wie etwa, dass die Geth vor ihrem Angriff auf die Citadel nicht nur einen, sondern für Planeten eingenommen hätten, lediglich dazu, den Hype um die Lesetour des Autors zu den Heimatwelten des Rats zu verstärken. 09.03.2010 Der Manal, ein biotisch aktives, zweibeiniges Tier, das allgemein als "Asari-Schimpanse" bekannt ist, wurde nach zwei Jahrzehnten intensiver Bemühungen von der Liste der vom Aussterben bedrohten Arten genommen. "Eine enorme Aufgabe liegt hinter uns. Die besten Genetiker und Verhaltensforscher, zahlreiche Zoos, Tierschutzverbände sowie viel Unterstützung durch die Basis haben dazu beigetragen", sagte Diaza T'Rome, Präsident des Interplanetaren Wildlife Fund. Hauptgrund des Populationsrückgangs des Manals war der Verlust seines Lebensraums durch massives Wachstum der Städte gewesen. 10.03.2010 Die Analyse der Flugroute und Funksprüche der MSV Sevrum, des Passagierkreuzers, der letzten Monat auf Taetrus abgestürzt ist, hat erschreckende Einzelheiten über den entführten Flug ans Tageslicht gebracht. Die Flugbegleiter wurden als Geiseln genommen, und die Piloten änderten auf Befehl der Terroristen den Kurs, allerdings nicht in die gewünschte Richtung. Die Terroristen stürmten daraufhin das Cockpit und überwältigten die Piloten. Das Schiff geriet trotz aller Versuche, wieder an Höhe zu gewinnen, außer Kontrolle. Als es schließlich zu einem Kampf mit der Besatzung kam, war nichts mehr zu retten - das Schiff stürzte bei voller Geschwindigkeit ab und ging in Flammen auf. Zum Glück hatten die Piloten den ÜLG-Antrieb des Schiffes deaktiviert, was andernfalls zu einer Megatonnen-Explosion hätte führen können. 11.03.2010 Heute sagten die ersten Sachverständigen im Allianz-Prozess Ford gegen Huerta aus, beginnend mit der Seite des Klägers. Dr. Samuel Wachhaus sagte aus, dass Präsident Huerta zu lange hirntot war, um sich vollständig davon zu erholen. Nach Huertas scheinbar einwandfreiem geistigen Zustand danach befragt, führte Wachhaus aus, dass die VI Huertas künstliche Erinnerungen perfekt verwaltete und damit seine Gehirnfunktionen praktisch übernahm. "Es gab dann keinen Huerta mehr. Das ist kein Mensch mit VI-Erinnerung, sondern eine VI mit einem teilweise organischen Betriebssystem." Die Sachverständigen des Beklagten beginnen morgen mit ihren Aussagen. 12.03.2010 Der Sachverständige Dr. Lin Shiyin sagte heute beim Allianz-Prozess Ford gegen Huerta aus. Er sagte, der frühere Präsident habe sich von seinem "kurzfristigen Hirntod" vollständig erholt. Lin geriet bei Fragen nach dem zeitlichen Ablauf von Huertas kognitiver Funktionalität zwar ein wenig unter Druck, blieb aber dabei, dass Huerta wieder die volle Kontrolle erlangte, sobald seinen motorischen Funktionen und seiner Erinnerung synthetische Analogsysteme zugewiesen worden waren. "Der Ansatz, er sei jetzt eine andere Person, ein synthetisches Wesen sogar, zieht eine Linie, wo gar keine sein muss", argumentierte er. "Als die erste Operation am offenen Herzen stattfand, hatten wir danach auch keinen neuen Menschen. Sein Leben erfuhr lediglich auf eine Art eine Verlängerung, die man bis dahin für unmöglich gehalten hatte." 13.03.2010 Die Galaktische Kampfsportliga musste gestern Abend ihren Kampf um den Schwergewichtstitel umbesetzen, weil Herausforderer Bant Cruor an bakteriellem Affenfieber erkrankte. "Bant sagt, dass er kämpfen will, aber ihm war in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so schlecht", berichtete sein Betreuer Leif Karlsson. "Er übergibt sich aus beiden Mägen. Wenn er jetzt in den Käfig steigen würde, könnte er nur darauf hoffen, dass der Gestank Ghuli auf Distanz hält." Rox Ghuli zeigte sich verständnisvoll. "Ich will meinen Titel nicht gegen jemanden verteidigen, der nicht in Bestform ist. Die Fans wollen einen Kampf, kein Gemetzel." Aber genau das bekamen sie, als dann Randy "Giant Killer" Dozois als Ersatz für Cruor antrat. Der Mensch hatte nicht die geringste Chance gegen Ghuli und wurde von dem 150 Kilo schweren Kroganer nach nur 41 Sekunden k.o. geschlagen. 14.03.2010 Ein Team von Erdwissenschaftlern aus Australien hat für seine Arbeiten über die Kommunikationstürme der Protheaner den Hitara-Preis für Biologie gewonnen. Die Forschungen ergaben, dass die Türme kleine, aber bedeutsame Mengen von ionisierender Strahlung produzieren, die ausreichen, um die DNS von Erdkreaturen wie Fruchtfliegen und Bienen zu beschädigen. Man geht jetzt davon aus, dass die Protheaner gegen geringe Strahlungsmengen unempfindlich waren und ihre Kommunikationstürme nicht auf Planeten errichtet haben, wo sie ökologischen Schaden angerichtet hätten. Der Hitara-Preis geht damit zum ersten Mal an Menschen, die gerade auf diesem Fachgebiet mit dem Nachteil zu kämpfen haben, dass andere Spezies schon viel länger über entsprechend weit entwickelte Technologien verfügen. März 2010 - Woche Drei 15.03.2010 Der Vereinte Kongress der Industriebergarbeiter hat heute vor dem Citadel-Gebäude in New Arara auf dem Planeten Thessia einen Protestmarsch abgehalten. Etwa 1,5 Millionen Gewerkschaftsmitglieder und Befürworter ihrer Sache protestierten damit gegen den Plan des Rats, mehr als 90.000 E-Zero-Bergleute, Spediteure und Raffinerie-Arbeiter zu entlassen. Der Plan soll angeblich das Budgetdefizit in diesem Jahr voller Finanzkrisen ausgleichen, aber der VKIM sieht darin nur einen Vorwand, den Einfluss der Gewerkschaften zu beschneiden. "Wir wissen alle, dass E-Zero der Motor der Galaxie ist, und in einem Jahr der Rezession und des Nullwachstums sollte man eigentlich nicht finanziellen Selbstmord begehen", so Nareesha Rajput, Sprecherin des VKIM. Vaninth T'Joan, Pressesprecherin des Rats, antwortete mit einer vorbereiteten Erklärung: "Es ist unsere Aufgabe, unseren Mitgliedsplaneten gegenüber verantwortungsvoll zu handeln, und in schweren Zeiten wie diesen müssen wir eben auch unpopuläre Entscheidungen treffen." Auf die Frage, ob Roboter die vom Rat gestrichenen Stellen übernehmen sollen, antwortete T'Joan: "Soweit ich weiß, ist das der Plan, ja." 16.03.2010 Die galaktischen Kinokassen waren an diesem Wochenende fest in der Hand von "Husks 2: Stachelige Gerechtigkeit". Die Leinwandversion des Teenager-Survival/horror/Gerichtsthrillers spielte beeindruckende 2,1 Milliarden Credits ein, dicht gefolgt von der romantischen "Rat-mal-was-zum-Essen-kommt"-Asari-Komödie "Die ist was für die Ewigkeit" mit 1,8 Milliarden. Der Flop der Woche ist der im Vorfeld groß beworbene Katastrophen-Action-Entwicklungskracher "Taze Patterson, Teil 1: Der Anfang", der lediglich 433 Millionen verbuchen konnte. Spitzerstockimauge.com nennt den Streifen "eine Käsereibe für die Sinne. So was wie das Simulstim-Äquivalent von Sex aus Mitleid ... sogar die Actionszenen sind unterirdisch und steif, als hätten Obdachlose sie aus Fetzen besserer Videos zusammengebastelt, die sie in den Mülleimern der Studios gefunden haben." 17.03.2010 Alle Spezies im Rats-Sektor begehen heute den Asari-Feiertag Janiris, ein Frühlings- und Fruchtbarkeitsritual, das das neue Jahr einleitet. Janiris wird durch das Herstellen und Tragen von Blumenkränzen gefeiert, die Freunde und Liebende einander überreichen. In diesem Jahr fällt Janiris auf denselben Tag wie der Erdenfeiertag St. Patrick's Day, früher ein religiöses Fest, das inzwischen allerdings hauptsächlich weltlich gefeiert wird, mit Paraden und dem Konsum grüner, fermentierter Getränke. Aus Anlass des Doppelfeiertags arbeiten die Menschen in ihre Kränze Kleeblätter ein, die traditionelle Pflanze des Festes. Der Chicago River auf der Erde, der normalerweise an diesem Tag grün eingefärbt wird, ist dieses Jahr blau - als Verbeugung vor Janiris. 18.03.2010 Astronomen sind heute Abend sehr gespannt, denn die Sonde TR-15 Letus wird einem Neutronenstern so nahe kommen wie noch nie eine zuvor. Der fragliche Stern befindet sich in einem Kugelcluster, etwa 18.000 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt. Obwohl er mehr als doppelt so viel Masse hat wie die Sonne der Erde, beträgt sein Radius nur winzige 15,8 Kilometer, und er dreht sich mit etwa 24 % der Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Die Sonde wurde über das Kappa-Iota-Portal, das zwar kartografiert ist, aber selten benutzt wird, und auf die Zeit vor den Rachni-Krieg zurückgeht, zu dem Stern geschickt. Das Portal wurde verlassen, weil die Strahlung auf der anderen Seite tödlich ist, aber für eine abgeschirmte Sonde sind die kleinen Dosen, die durch das Portal treten, durchaus vertretbar. Die Kontrolle der Strahlungsmengen und der Empfang von Letus' Signal wird durch die berüchtigten Dunklen Schalter ermöglicht, einer Gruppe bislang unbekannter Steuereinheiten, die die Protheaner in den Masseneffekt-Portalen installiert haben. 19.03.2010 Robin Lasky, Korrespondentin von GBC News, wurde bei einer Massenrazzia der Behörden in der Republik Ghurst auf dem Planeten Tuchanka verhaftet. Lasky, die über die Rebellion in dem Kroganer-Staat berichtete, wird ohne Angabe von Gründen in dem berüchtigten Bundesgefängnis Urlukah festgehalten. Ihr droht lebenslang oder sogar die Todesstrafe. Eine Extranet-Petition, die ihre Freilassung fordert, hat bereits über 50.000 Ident-Klicks, aber die Experten sind skeptisch. "Gefängnisse auf Tuchanka reagieren auf Menschenrechtskampagnen eher unwirsch", sagt Neil Ulster von Universal Reporters. "Lösegeld wäre erfolgversprechender." 20.03.2010 Eine neue Religion verbreitet sich auf der Erde, auf Palaven und Mannovai. Die Kirche des Göttlichen Plans, auch bekannt als Dalemitrianer, glaubt, dass die Citadel von den Protheanern als Weltraumarche gebaut wurde, die Leben bewahren soll, wenn dereinst Gammastrahlen und andere tödliche Weltraumwettererscheinungen durch die Galaxie rasen und alle außer den Gläubigen ausmerzen. Die Anhänger datieren diese Katastrophe auf "gegen Ende dieses Jahrhunderts", und der Citadel-Rat könne rechtlich für seine Weigerung belangt werden, die DNS verschiedener Spezies auf die Station zu importieren. C-Sicherheit klassifiziert die Religion als apokalyptischen Kult und bezeichnet ihre zahlreichen Verletzungen der Waffenvorschriften als "beunruhigend". Das jährliche Einkommen der Kirche wird auf fast 900 Millionen Credits geschätzt. 21.03.2010 Aktuelle Bilder von Tuchanka zeigen, dass das Gefängnis, in dem die GBC-News-Korrespondentin Robin Lasky festgehalten wird, für menschliche Häftlinge ungeeignet ist. Die Temperatur beträgt tagsüber 37 Grad Celsius, in den Zellen gedeihen Parasiten, und das Essen ist meistens noch lebendig. Lasky, gegen die zunächst keine Anklage vorlag, wird nun der Spionage bezichtigt. Ihre Zellengenossinnen sollen zwei Kroganerinnen sein. Eine hat ihren Lebenspartner brutalst erstochen, die andere wurde wegen Mord und schwerem Diebstahl verurteilt. GBC News fordert Laskys sofortige Freilassung, aber die Behörden sagen, weitere Schritte würden erst im Rahmen einer Massenanhörung in einigen Tagen beschlossen. März 2010 - Woche Vier 22.03.2010 Es ist nun einen belanesischen Monat Erdwochen her, seit der Komet Kingu katastrophale Flutwellen ausgelöst hat, denen über eine Million Belanesier zum Opfer fielen. Das Wasser ist nun überall abgepumpt, wo das überhaupt möglich ist, und der Wiederaufbau beginnt. So viele Menschen, Salarianer und Vorcha hat der Planet noch nie gesehen. Überall sieht man Gastarbeiter sowie Freiwillige von Hilfsorganisationen und religiösen Gruppierungen. Täglich sind die turianische Regierung und ihre Wissenschaftler Schmähungen und Hasstiraden ausgesetzt, weil sie nicht mehr getan haben, um Kingu aufzuhalten. Die Citadel-Katastrophenhilfe schätzt, dass derzeit über vier Millionen Flüchtlinge ins Landesinnere, zu schwebenden Städten oder anderen Planeten unterwegs sind oder in Notquartieren auf den Bau neuer Siedlungen warten. Irgendwann kehrt sicher wieder Normalität ein, aber das scheint noch in weiter Ferne zu liegen. 23.03.2010 Die Installationskünstlerin June Fasha hat bei der Saisoneröffnung des Milgrom Museum of Art auf dem Planeten Bekenstein ihr neues Werk enthüllt, das einmal mehr enorm groß ist. Das Werk heißt "Verbunden" und besteht aus einem einzigen weißen Lichtstrahl, der von Milgroms Mondkolonie aus direkt zum Museum reicht, wobei durch sorgfältig platzierte Reflektoren und Antistreuungsalgorithmen die atmosphärischen Interferenzen egalisiert werden. Fashas Auswahl als Hauptkünstlerin des Events wurde unter Kunstkritikern heiß diskutiert. Ihr wird der Vorwurf gemacht, 'Stunt-Kunst' herzustellen, bei der es lediglich um Schlagzeilen gehe, aber nicht um künstlerischen Ausdruck. Fashas Mäzen Donovan Hock wies die Kritik zurück. "Kunst ist ein Ausdruck eines Geistes zur Stimulation eines anderen", sagte Hock. "Nur weil etwas groß und aufsehenerregend ist, muss es doch nicht gleich wertlos sein. 'Verbunden' beweist, dass heutige Künstler gewillt sind, gewaltige Entfernungen zu überwinden - selbst zu einem anderen Planeten -, um diesen anderen Geist zu finden. Falls dadurch kleinere Werke überschattet werden, kommentiert das letztlich auch nur das Gefühl des Individuums, auf der galaktischen Bühne unbedeutend zu sein." 24.03.2010 Nach fünfjährigem Spielverbot ist die turianische Klauenball-Legende Neno Raxirian wieder da, gerade rechtzeitig für das Halbfinale gegen die Tarax-Trampler. Raxirian wurde suspendiert, weil er einen Schläger mit nicht zugelassener Jarvus-Bespannung benutzte, wovon er aber angeblich nichts wusste. Coach Helven kann es kaum erwarten, den Mittelfeldspieler wieder aufzustellen: "Er ist vielleicht ein bisschen eingerostet, aber ein eingerosteter Neno spielt die Bodenbälle immer noch besser das Feld hinauf als irgendjemand sonst. Er kriegt den Ball zu den Schützen, und nur das zählt." Raxirian selbst ist da etwas bescheidener. "Ich will die ganze Sache hinter mir lassen", sagte er. "Ich mag keine dunklen Flecken in meiner Karriere, und ich brauche mit Sicherheit keine Hilfe, um den Ball durch die Linie der Trampler zu bringen." 25.03.2010 Offiziellen Berichten zufolge wurde ein 24-jähriger Doktorand auf dem Planeten Virmire von Kapselkrebsen getötet. Der Student Jeff Sizemore wollte auf Virmire seine Doktorarbeit über Gezeitenbecken schreiben und wurde am Strand von den Kreaturen angegriffen. Die großen Kapselkrebse ernähren sich eigentlich nur von Weichtieren und gelten beim Volk von Virmire als harmlos. Es gab keinerlei Warnhinweise, dass mit einem derartigen Angriff zu rechnen sei. "Die Krebse sind dumm wie ein Baumstumpf und haben vor nichts Angst", erklärt Rhane Elaxen, der auf Virmire lebt. "Du kannst mit einem Panzer durch eine Gruppe von denen fahren, und die reagieren überhaupt nicht." Mitglieder von Sizemores Forschungsteam haben seine verstümmelte Leiche gefunden, die jedoch keine Spuren von Kapselkrebsmäulern aufwies. "Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte seine Kommilitonin Gayle Schreiber. "Es ist, als hätten sie ihn einfach nur getötet, weil er da war." 26.03.2010 GBC-News-Korrespondentin Robin Lasky nahm heute zusammen mit 40 anderen an ihrer Anhörung in Ghurst teil. Es wurden lediglich die Anklagen verlesen. Rechtlicher Beistand wurde nicht gestellt. Als die Frage erging, ob jemand für die Angeklagte sprechen wollte, führte ein Produzent von GBC News aus, dass Laskys ausgewogen berichtet und das Regime sogar häufig unterstützt habe. Der Ruzad, also der Richter, sagte, man werde ihre Berichte prüfen, um über Schuld oder Unschuld zu befinden. Laskys Individualprozess findet in sieben Tagen statt. 27.03.2010 Die jährliche Sonderausgabe von "Noveria Now", "50 Firmenpräsidenten, mit denen man sich besser nicht anlegt", ist heute im Netz erschienen. Die Nummer 1 des E-Magazins ist dieses Jahr Jonah Ashland, Chef von Eldfell-Ashland-Energie, gefolgt von Ganar Yulaz von dem Söldnerunternehmen Blood Pack. Den dritten Platz belegt Killira T'Nama von Binary Helix. Das Magazin schreibt: "Ganar kann Schläger vor Ihre Tür schicken, aber Ashland bestimmt den Preis von Helium-3. Was bereitet Ihnen, Ihrer Familie, Ihrem Unternehmen und Ihrer Regierung wohl mehr Kopfzerbrechen?" Auf dem letzten Platz landete Newcomer Marcus D'Angelo von Spyte Media, dessen Streit mit Premierminister Amul Shastri von der Erde eine Sturmflut höhnischer Videos auslöste, an deren Ende Shastri schließlich aufgab. "Wir werden jede Kuh der Hindus in Zukunft mit anderen Augen sehen", stellt die "Now"-Redaktion abschließend fest, "und zum Glück für die Kühe, Shastri auch." 28.03.2010 Heute Abend: Details über den Krieg auf Garvug. Garvug liegt in den Terminus-Systemen, seine Bevölkerung besteht zu 40 % aus Kroganern und zu 30 % aus Vorcha - hier ging es schon immer etwas härter zu. Aber jetzt sind private Armeen, viele davon von Unternehmen aus dem Citadel-Sektor, zu weit gegangen. Sie haben im Austausch gegen uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf den Planeten einen Putsch gegen die kroganische Klanregierung unterstützt. Ökoindustriefirmen wie Binary Helix und Guanghui Solutions wollen eine Lizenz, um das Gleichgewicht der Natur um jeden Preis wiederherzustellen, während es Bergbauunternehmen wie Sonax Industries um den Zugang zu den staatlich kontrollierten Iridiumvorkommen geht. Der fehlgeschlagene Putsch führte zu ausgedehnten Kämpfen in der Hauptstadt Dhazil, wobei die staatliche Armee langsam die Oberhand gewinnt. Es wird Nacht, und beide Seiten erhalten Verstärkung von außen. Wie das Ganze ausgeht, ist noch völlig offen. März 2010 - Woche Fünf 29.03.2010 Wilde Kämpfe bestimmten den Tag auf dem Planeten Garvug in der Walhalla-Grenze. Auf den Stern Paz ausgerichtete Komm-Baken wurden von staatlichen Raumschiffen ausgeschaltet. Dadurch ist die Kommunikation des Systems nach draußen komplett abgeschnitten. Intergalactic Press konnte ein Reporterschiff durch das Portal bringe, sodass uns jetzt ein Video aus Dhazil, der Hauptstadt des Planeten, vorliegt. Die Streitkräfte der Unternehmen kämpften um die Luft- und Weltraumhoheit. Sie haben mindestens zwei Schiffe abgeschossen, dabei aber auch fünf eigene verloren. Artillerieeinheiten haben von außerhalb der Hauptstadt Kraftwerke und Flugfelder unter Beschuss genommen. Sie sollen zweifellos den Weg für einen Vorstoß ins Stadtinnere frei räumen. "Es wird schlimmer, bevor es besser wird", sagte ein Guanghui-Panzerkommandant. "Die haben keine Ahnung, mit wem sie es zu tun haben." 30.03.2010 Heute begehen die Menschen das Pessachfest und erinnern dabei an die Befreiung der Sklaven durch eine allmächtige Gottheit. Menschen jüdischen Glaubens feiern mit einem besonderen Mahl aus ungesäuertem Brot, Wein, Bitterkräutern und dem Fleisch eines jungen Herdentieres. Während dieses Mahls wird eine alte Geschichte rezitiert. Sie beschreibt die Flucht vor den Unterdrückern und die Wunder, die das jüdische Volk gerettet und ihm die Gesetze gegeben haben. Lieder, Gebete und das rituelle Verlesen von Fragen zur Bildung der Jugend runden die Zeremonie ab. Es gibt zwei traditionelle Sichtweisen der Frage, ob andere Spezies an dem Mahl teilnehmen dürfen. Die eine argumentiert, dass die Anwesenheit von Nicht-Juden das Mahl unrein macht, während die andere besagt, dass alle, die Hungers sind, kommen und essen sollen. Letzere Ansicht hat in den letzten Jahren domininert, und kleine Firmen wurden gegründet, die sich auf die Herstellung von Lebensmitteln auf Basis von Dextro-Aminosäuren für turianische und quarianische Teilnehmer spezialisiert haben. 31.03.2010 Seit dem Fall des Preises von E-Zero auf ein Niveau, das man sich leisten kann, findet der seltsame und gefährliche Sport "Verdichten" bei der Jugend aller Spezies enormen Zuspruch. Die Gegner tragen dabei auf doppelte Leistung eingestellte Masseneffektfeld-Generatoren und versuchen, sich gegenseitig aus einem Ring zu stoßen. Der Sport ist auch als "Bohnenstangen-Sumo" bekannt und führt oftmals zu Zerrungen, Verstauchungen und Knochenbrüchen, wenn die Teilnehmer auf dem Boden aufschlagen. Bei richtiger Einstellung der Generatoren sind jedoch Wettkämpfe möglich, die in einer normalen Sporthalle undenkbar wären. "Ich finde es großartig", sagt der nur 50 Kilo schwere Profi Jewel Dyson mit der beachtlichen Kampfstatistik 13-1-1. "Ich kann Typen durch den Raum werfen, die doppelt oder sogar dreimal so schwer sind wie ich." Trivia *Am 02.03.2010 stand "Einer ihre Ärzte" statt "Einer ihre'r' Ärzte" *Am 19.03.2010 stand ", wird ohne Angabe im Gründen..." statt ", wird ohne Angabe von Gründen ..." en:Cerberus_Daily_News_-_March_2010 Kategorie:Cerberus-Tagesnachrichten Kategorie:Mass Effect 2